


A Tune-Up

by madejmaniac



Series: Sex in the Valley [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madejmaniac/pseuds/madejmaniac
Summary: Sebastian chuckled, casting a glance over his shoulder. No one was in the vicinity to hear the way she cried for him, but he almost wished someone was. He wanted the whole town to see how the farmer, that they thought was so strong, fall apart from some movements of his fingers. The thought of the whole town seeing this was enough to cause Sebastian’s pants to feel tighter. He could almost see the smoldering hatred written across Shane’s face, that prick. He could see the shock and blush across Harvey’s face, that wimp. Neither of them, try as they might, would have ever been able to do this to her. It was only him.





	A Tune-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancakeparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/gifts).



> damn all im writing is smut  
> oh well. enjoy
> 
> i wrote this for my dear friend, @kiwijackie, because she wrote a pierre/farmer smut for my #fucktheshopkeep ass.  
> if you're a fan of pierre, or even a fan of well written smut in general, please please please go check out the story she wrote. it's incredibly well written and it's my favourite story on the archive thus far.
> 
> sebastian, zuzu town, and anything else stardew belongs to concernedape  
> plotline and 'farmer' belong to me.

“Bas,” She laughed, swinging her legs back and forth. She was sitting on his old car in their garage, laughing her head off, “Come onnnnn, talk to me!”

“Go ask those three episodes of  _ Queen Of Sauce _ to talk to you.” Was all the reply she got, and he went back to working on his bike. He hadn’t even rolled out from under the bike when he replied. She crossed her arms and pouted.

“Oh, come on!” She griped, huffing out a sigh, “You can’t  _ seriously _ be mad! They were reruns!” She got no answer, “Bas, they were reruns I swear!” More silence, “Okay, two of them were reruns.” Even more silence, “ _ Okay _ , fine! None of them were reruns.”

“Mhmm. I know they weren’t.” Sebastian replied, his tone short and formal. As she watched him, she saw the faintest smile on his lips, though he tried to cover it up. She couldn't help the smile that jumped to her lips, but she huffed out a sigh, trying to stay in character. 

“You’re not seriously mad. I knooooow you too well.” She teased, jumping down from the hood of the car. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, and she purposefully swung her hips. She got just outside the garage when she called over her shoulder., “Guess I’ll just go watch some more episodes~” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Sebastian pushed himself from out under his bike, his eyes watching her carefully. She felt the lilt of interest in them, and she knew it was hard for him to stay in character. She turned around, slowly, a sweet smile on her lips. She slowly began walking towards him, her hands behind her back.

“What if I  _ do _ dare, Bas? What are you gonna do about it?” She asked, her eyes glinting with fire. Sebastian glared his eyes and pulled himself up, off the orange creeper. He walked towards her, and the two only stopped when they were almost chest to chest. Well, rather, her head to his chest. She was still shorter than him. 

“I’ll show you what I’m gonna do about it,” Sebastian growled, taking off the gloves he used when he worked on his bike. She felt a spike of heat go through her at his tone. She knew she pushed the right buttons, “On the hood of the car.” And she did as she was told. She scrambled up on the hood, the metal cool against her legs. He snaked his hands around her waist, breath tickling the back of her neck, and kissed along her hairline. His lips ended up behind her ear and she shivered, his sharkish grin teasing over her jugular. His hands snaked under her sundress, peeling her underwear off her legs with relatively no problem. They landed somewhere in the garage, long forgotten in their hazy minds.

Soft breezes coming through the open garage door reminded her of how dripping wet she was. He slowly pushed his fingers inside her. Slow strokes made her eyelids flutter closed, soft keens of his name leaving her mouth. 

"You really want it, huh, princess? Bad enough to ruin the hood of Daddy's car?" His voice was breathy; His mouth was near enough to be felt, lips brushing the curve of her ass where it met her thigh. His teeth pressed into her with such softness, such reverence, the sharp edges barely kissing her skin before he pulled away. She couldn’t help the flush that smoldered across her cheekbones, and she didn’t answer. His fingers curled against her hard, in a ‘Come Here’ motion. She hissed loudly, her hands coming to his shoulders. 

“Y-Yes, Daddy, I do!” She cried, and Sebastian chuckled, casting a glance over his shoulder. No one was in the vicinity to hear the way she cried for him, but he almost wished someone was. He wanted the whole town to see how the farmer, that they thought was so strong, fall apart from some movements of his fingers. The thought of the whole town seeing this was enough to cause Sebastian’s pants to feel tighter. He could almost see the smoldering hatred written across Shane’s face, that prick. He could see the shock and blush across Harvey’s face, that wimp. Neither of them, try as they might, would have ever been able to do this to her. It was only him.

The thoughts of fixing up this car and driving it in Zuzu Town, the memory of this encounter written on the hood was just the push it took to get him to stop teasing her. He lowered his head, pressing hot, open mouth kisses to her cunt. The moan that came out of her mouth was something angelic. She threw back her head, a cry of  _ Yes! _ And  _ Sebastian~ _ leaving her lips. She dripped down his wrist as his fingers fucked her to the rhythm of his tongue. 

He knew his wife well enough to know how hard it was for her to stay quiet, how hard it was for her not to not to push back against his eager ministrations, not to scream into the open sky like an animal. He had heard those screams, along with the sound of the headboard banging into the wall with the fury of the Gods. Yoba, they were the hottest thing he had ever heard, and he almost found himself wishing she did it more. 

“Daddy,” She panted, and he knew well enough. He knew what she wanted, but he made her tell him what she wanted, “Daddy, I’m s-so close.” All he did was hum, a hum of  _ Yeah, what about it? _ "Da-aaaddy, please, I - I'm so close, Daddy," she whined. His moans sounded as tortured as her were, but still he didn’t let her. 

Sebastian lifted his head, her slick dripping down his chin, and he sped up his fingers to account for the lack of his mouth.

"You wanna cum on Daddy's fingers? That's what I want," he growled, "Feel my fingers? Wish it were my cock, princess?"

“Daddy, please,” She panted, her legs shaking as he pushed her closer and closer to that edge.

“Go ahead, princess. Cum on Daddy’s fingers.” And the dam broke, as she threw her head back, pleasure overtaking her, as she dripped down his forearm. The hood of his car was soaked - nothing that a quick wash couldn’t fix - but he couldn’t care less in that moment. The blissed out look on her face, how her pupils dilated, and how her mouth hung open told him everything he needed to know and everything he ever wanted to know. She came back to the real world to see Sebastian sucking his fingers clean, his face still shiny with her slick.

“So,” She started, her cheeks and chest rouged with red, “Are you still mad at me?” The smirk on her lips told him everything. He chuckled darkly, his hands undoing his belt quickly. The sound of the metal caused her to jump slightly. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. His lips went to her ear, his tone dark and husky.

“I’m still pissed at you, babygirl.”


End file.
